The 50th Hunger Games
by MooniluHerondale
Summary: Bueno Caesar, los tributos seguirán siendo estúpidos al cien por cien, como siempre, así que, que sean el doble en estos juegos no interferirá en que las oportunidades sean las mismas- digo con una sonrisa mordaz, indiferente y arrogante


**Hola queridos y queridas lectoras, aqui les traigo un humilde relato sobre los cincuenta Juegos del Hambre, mas conocido como el segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, en donde participo nuestro querido Haymitch, porfavor, sean comprensivas, me demore bastante en escribirlo y soy principiante, es la primera vez que pongo algo aqui, espero que les guste y me digan como esta**

**NOTA: Solo me pertenecen la historia y algunos personajes, pero todo es de nuestra querida Suzanne Collins, que sin ella y esta trilogia, nose que diablos estariamos haciendo acá**

**XOXO**

* * *

Escucho en silencio a mi madre, que entona una de sus armoniosas melodías, mientras termina de acostar a Lonnie, mi hermano pequeño, un chiquillo revoltoso y escurridizo como un raton, que se resiste a quedarse dormido de una vez por todas, sonrio al ver como le acaricia esos rizos negros, mientras el pone los ojos medios en blanco de sueño, en unos pocos segundos, veo como ella termina su canción , cerrando los ojos de satisfacción al ver como el niño duerme, se inclina, le besa la frente y se vuelve a mirarme con esos ojazos oliva

-¿Vas a salir Haymitch?- su tono serio tiembla de preocupación

La miro sin responder, su ovalada cara se ve extraña a la luz de las velas, que forman sombras en los huecos de las mejillas y ojos, huecos que están formados por el hambre y miseria en la que vivimos , cruza los brazos, haciéndose la dura, lo intenta, claro, pero un pequeño puchero tembloroso se asoma de sus labios y sus ojos están extrañamente brillosos

-¿ Haymitch ? respóndeme….

- Solo voy a dar una vuelta mamá, es solo un momento- digo con voz huasa, le doy una de mis sonrisas ladeadas, que se suponen que demuestran seguridad

Se que no me cree, se nota en la mueca que hace y en la tristeza que se profundiza en sus ojos, sabe que una vez que salga de la puerta, no volveré hasta muy entrada la noche, lo suficientemente tarde como para dormir una o dos horas, un silencio se forma entre los dos, hasta que un gemido sale de sus labios y algunas lagrimas salen de sus ojos, se encorva un poco, agarrándose de la silla del comedor, en ese momento veo las pequeñas arrugas que surcan su cara, que envejecen mas su figura. Se el porque de esa reacción, se que vivir aquí es duro y te hacer envejecer mas rápido, se que la preocupación, el haber perdido a nuestro padre por culpa de la bebida, trabajar todos los días y a veces las noches, el hacerse cargo de un pequeño que no sabe de la vida , al que trata de hacerle todo mas fácil, ahorrándole la desesperación que sufren los demás y también hacerse cargo de un adolescente inconsciente y testarudo al que no sabe como hacer feliz por mas que lo intente , esta haciendo mella a su estabilidad y en su bienestar fisico y mental que se se debilita dia a dia, pero en este momento no se que hacer mas que pararme y acercarme a ella, ya que no soy bueno consolando a la gente, ella me detiene con un gesto, me quedo ahí, como un tonto, mientras veo como se pone derecha y respira largamente, abre sus ojos, que los tiene rojos por lagrimas acumuladas y no derramadas, abre la boca como para decirme algo, pero la cierra, se acerca a mi, me toma la cara con sus huesudas manos, me mira a los ojos y besa el espacio entre ellos

-Vete Haymitch, mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer, el chico Everdeen me traerá cuero de animal para hacerle la chaqueta que le prometí, necesito tus medidas, asique mañana si no te despiertas, el cubo de agua fría tendrá escrito tu nombre- dicho esto, se voltio y se acostó con Lonnie

El frio del exterior era paralizante, aunque, pensándolo muy bien, creo que esa sensación de frialdad no se deba tanto al frio, si no a lo que sucedió en casa

_Solo esta nerviosa Haymitch_ , _mañana será un día duro y solo esta preocupada_

Trato de convencerme de aquello, trato de pensar que esta a punto de tener un colapso nervioso por el hecho de que mañana será la cosecha y esta preocupada por el hecho de que pueda salir yo, tal y como cada uno de los padres que están aquí. Estoy a punto de devolverme a casa, para abrazar y prepararle un te a mama, tranquilizándola, pero a lo lejos escucho el eco de unos gritos y risas jóvenes, haciendo que la parte rebelde que reside en mi cuerpo camine involuntariamente hacia ahí.

A medida que me acerco al lugar, el nerviosismo sucumbe para darle el paso a una pequeña sensación de calidez en el estomago

A través de las calles oscuras y de las sombras de las casas abandonadas, al final de la calle, casi al frente de la valla electrificada o supuestamente electrificada, ya que nunca lo esta, vislumbro el calido brillo de una fogata, detrás de una casa en donde el dueño murió la semana pasada por un ataque de neumonía, duro, lose, pero es lo que hay en el Distrito 12, el único lugar en donde tienes varias mas opciones para morir, es algo común ver como los agentes de paz entran a las casas y de estas sacan cuerpos cubiertos con mantas

-¡ EH Haymitch! ¡apúrate de una vez por todas!- me grita alguien cuando ya estoy entrando al círculo de luz, me apresuro y logro ver a unos siete adolescentes sentados alrededor de una gran fogata y a otros chicos dispersos por ahí, conversando el grupo

Un chico de mi edad, con el pelo azabache desordenado y los ojos grises brillantes se acerca a mi con seriedad, se para al frente mio, toma mi mano y la sacude

-Se puntual por alguna vez en tu maldita vida Tio, te estábamos esperando hace rato- dice, aunque una sonrisa se asoma de sus labios cuando me guiñe el ojo y me da una palmada en poco exagerada en el hombro

- Jonathan, estúpido, tuve problemas en casa- le digo al chico que podría ser uno de mis pocos amigos, sonriendo mientras le hago un gesto obsceno con la mano, miro a mi alrededor y me siento al lado de una chica de cabello castaño, que conversa con un tipo que tiene pinta de recursos altos

Me quedo callado durante un momento, disfrutando de los murmullos creados por los demás, no se qué decir cuando el chico que está a mi lado, Evet, me pasa un rollito de papel blanco y con una sustancia negra, parecida a hojas secas, en su centro, diciendo que esta tanda salió mejor que las demás, le doy las gracias con un asentimiento seco, me paro y me acerco a la fogata, me inclino, prendiendo el rollito blanco, aspiro fuertemente, dejando que aquella sustancia penetre en mi interior, como resultado, a los pocos minutos, siento como se relaja mi cuerpo, dejando de lado las preocupaciones y centrándome en la paz del lugar y el brillo de las cosas

-Te vas a terminar matando si sigues fumando esa cosa, de verdad- dice una vocecita suave a mi espalda, me giro hacia ella, con una sonrisa formándose en mis labios y la miro con una sensación se aleteo en mi estomago

Lineth Carvho, una chica menuda de piel bronceada, de baja estatura a pesar de tener 16 años, rasgos finos como el agua, labios llenos, una mata desordenada de cabello casi castaño-cobre se asoma de su cabeza, a la cual trata de domar con una tirita de hilos entrelazados alrededor de su cabeza, sus ojos azules como el cielo estrellado miran el cigarrillo recelosos, mientras sus finas manos se llevan a la boca una taza de metal con te de menta, una preciosidad frágil, algo único en el distrito, algo a lo que da miedo tocar por miedo a romperla, me gusta, me encanta y es mía

-Esto no mata, preciosa- digo mientras aspiro otro poco

Sus mejillas se ponen rojas y su mirada chispea

-Te terminaras volviendo adicto Haymitch

-Prefiero la bebida a esto- la miro sonriendo, sabe por parte que lo que digo es mentira, no prefiero ninguno de los dos, ambos mataron a mi padre, no terminare como el, pero a parecer se ha olvidado, porque se acerca a mi, me saca el pito de las manos y lo tira a la fogata- Pero Lineth….

-Pero nada chico- dice mientras se acerca aun mas a mi cara

Dejo que me acaricie las mejillas, mientras se inclina hacia a mi, no se que hacer durante un momento mientras me veo reflejado en sus ojos, su aliento dulce choca en mi boca, invitando a algo, acerco la mia, sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos

-¡Vienen!, ¡Los agentes de paz vienen!- grita un chico que corre hacia aquí

Alguien suelta un palabrota, otro apaga la fogata a pisotones y otros se escabullen en las oscuras calles

Miro a Jonathan, que rodea con sus brazos a una chica que gime, asustada, le hago un gesto de despedida, lamentando el no poder haber pasado mas tiempo con el y con los otros chicos

Agarro fuertemente a Lineth, que esta seria pero con una chispa de miedo en sus ojos, corremos por las calles, escuchamos pasos detrás de nosotros, jadeamos de nerviosismo, damos bruscos giros hasta que sentimos lejos a los agentes de paz, miro a mi alrededor y veo a lo lejos una casa llenas de pequeños huecos en su pared, nos dirigimos a ella, Lineth suelta un bufido

-Nos podemos escalar, los huecos son demasiados pequeños

Suelto una risa mientras digo

- Mira y aprende

Me agarro de los huecos y escalo, no es difícil, los huecos son del tamaño necesario para escalar, ni mas ni menos, sonrio cuando llego arriba y ayudo a una asombrada Lineth a subir, _Parecias una ardilla escalando un árbol, una ardilla bastante apuesta_, dijo susurrante mientras baja la cabeza, con un rubor haciendo camino en su cara

-Puedo verme bastante apuesto haciendo otras cosas también Lineth- digo juguetonamente acercándome a ella lentamente

Me pone una mano en el pecho para pararme, mientras mira nerviosa la delgada superficie del techo en donde nos encontramos

- Te creo Haymitch, y sinceramente creo que te verías increíblemente apuesto si cerraras el pico- susurra enojada

Se porque lo dice, en unos cuantos segundos, las fuertes pisadas de los agentes de paz hacen presencia a unos cuantos metros de la casa en donde estamos, escuchamos los siseos enojados de algunos de ellos, aparentemente le arruinamos la entretención al desaparecer, paso mi brazo alrededor de Lineth cuando comienza a temblar, la entiendo, yo tampoco quiero caer en manos de esos tipos de abajo, a veces llegan a ser bastantes… crueles.

Pasan segundos, minutos en donde nadie se mueve a excepción de algunos que revisan las casas que están alrededor, saben que no nos encontraran, pero no lo aceptan, tuvo que pasar un largo tiempo antes de que desaparecieran con el rabo entre las piernas, suelto una carcajada cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad, mas que nada para sacarme el sentimiento de nerviosismo que me había invadido unos minutos antes, suelto a Lineth para recostarme en el techo, poniendo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza

- Una noche bastante estimulante antes de la cosecha, ¿No crees?- digo mirando las estrellas que parecen brillar mas que nunca esta noche, ella no responde y la miro, veo que esta pálida y con los ojos negros de lo dilatados que están, he tocado un punto sensible, al parecer

_Estúpido_- me grito interiormente- _su hermano fue mandado el año pasado a los juegos y a ti se te ocurre hablar de lo estimulante de las cosechas_

Estiro mi mano hacia ella, acariciando su mejilla, que esta fría y húmeda

- ¿Que pasa si tu fueras elegido?-dice con voz temblorosa, acercándose a mi y recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

- Shh, no iré a ninguna parte, no te libraras tan rápido de mi preciosa- le acaricio la cabeza mientras me inclino hacia ella y termino lo que ella comenzó al frente de la fogata

Por un momento, tengo la impresión de que las estrellas emiten un destello dorado, como si sacaran una fotografía a este momento

Me despierto con el fuerte olor a pan recién horneado y con el intenso calor que hace en el lugar, sin abrir los ojos, me saco la colcha de encima, bruscamente, mientras espero que el frescor característico de la mañana haga presencia

- ¡Iugh! Haymitch, hay algo que se llama pijama y su función es cubrir tu cuerpo- grita Lonnie cerca de mi oreja, mientras me da palmaditas en las mejillas

Gruño mientras me levanto, el chiquillo salta de un lugar a otro, mientras hace sonidos extraños con su boca, lo que resulta bastante molesto, pero me abstengo de decir comentarios para no arruinarle la emoción, me restriego los ojos, camino hacia la cocina con solo ropa interior y veo a mi madre preparar algo de comer mientras guarda un montón de cuero de animal que estaba encima de la mesa, me acerco a ella y le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla, con lo que sonríe

- vamos vamos chico, come algo que tenemos varias cosas que hacer- me aprieta la mejilla y se va con su canasto de costura

Y asi comienza mi dia, como una par de tostadas del pan recién salido que no se de donde diablos mama consiguió, tomo un poco de agua caliente con unas hojas de menta, me levanto, me baño y me visto con una viaja camiseta que era de mi padre y con unos pantalones llenos de agujeros en las rodillas, mamá hace una mueca de desagrado al verme, pero yo le explico que es solo porque tengo que ir a ayudar a algunas personas con su trabajo y que luego me vendría a vestir decentemente para la cosecha, ella se pone pálida con lo ultimo, luego empieza a tomarme medidas con su cinta

- Es una suerte que tu y el chico Everdeen sean casi igual en medidas- susurra

Termina con eso y luego me pasa un canasto con unas ropas en ella, me dice que se la vaya a entregar, porque tiene muchas cosa que hacer, me pasa un papel con los nombres y prácticamente me lanza fuera de la casa

Aun estaba oscuro, asique suponía que no llegaría tarde si hacia lo que me pidieron, empecé con el carnicero, los vendedores de golosinas, los boticarios, los vendedores de objetos de porcelana, el panadero y por ultimo con los dueños de la tienda de ropa, que eran los padres de Lineth, estos me agradecieron cuando les pase la canasta con una suma considerable de ropa, me dieron una bolsita de dinero, que junte con la de los demás, me desearon suerte por la cosecha con una mueca triste y el señor Carvho me guiño un ojo cuando le pregunte por su hija

Y comienza mi trabajo, el sol ya había salido y yo ayudaba al verdulero a sacar los cajones llenos de verdura y fruta que lo mas probable no venda mas de la mitad, pero no parece importarle, ya que se dedica a mirar el cielo como si hubiera algo muy interesante en el, me gano una bolsa llena de verduras, algunas manzanas y naranjas, ayudando al panadero me gano una bolsa de harina y una gran hogaza de pan, que me la da como regalo extra, supongo que es porque todo el mundo esa medio melancólico hoy, cuando estoy con el carnicero, llega Jonathan con una bolsa de caramelos de limón

- ¿Y eso? -Apunto con el cuchillo la bolsa que alza triunfal

- ¡Eh! Cuidado con eso chico, no quiero quedar como queso- sonríe y me ofrece un puñado de dulces- me los ha dado el señor Donner cuando le fui a ofrecer las medicinas para el dolor de cabeza de su hija- se encoje de hombros- supongo que no sabía que darme

La madre de Jonathan es una especialista en medicinas naturales, no como las que venden en la botica que son la mayoría de el Capitolio, el único problema es que ella es de la Veta, lo cual le impide poner un negocio como los demás, pero aun así le va bastante bien vendiendo sus creaciones a a los demás y la los propios boticaros

Después de un silencio, el chico de ojos grises me pregunta:

- ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

- Sinceramente, cree que me elegirán hoy- me encojo de hombros, se que lo piensa y que por eso esta tan nerviosa

El me mira un momento con los ojos abiertos, mientras despellejo a un pavo

- Que no sea tonta, casi nunca has salido a pedir teselas, hasta yo tengo mas oportunidades de salir

- Hazle ver eso a ella, es mas dura que un tronco- digo entre dientes, recordando como ella se mataba trabajando para conseguir comida para que yo no fuera a pedir esa pobre ración de cereales y aceite, que nos obligaba a poner mas veces nuestros nombres en la cosecha

- Igual que el hijo, que más se puede pedir- ríe sonoramente, haciendo que el carnicero se de vuelta hacia nosotros con cara cansada, se limpie las manos y me saque el cuchillo de las manos

- Váyanse chicos, no lleguen tarde, ¿Si?

Asistimos como pequeños, me da la mitad del pavo que estaba despellejando en una bolsa y nos desea suerte con una sonrisa forzada

Caminamos en silencio mientras nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, en el camino saludamos a Evet y a su padre que pasan disimuladamente sus creaciones a algunos hombres que caminan tristemente por ahí, y también saludamos a algunos chicos de la Veta que tratan de no manchar sus pobres ropas con la tierra de lugar.

- Que la suerte este de tu parte Haymitch- me dice como despedida cuando estoy frente de mi casa- y toma, para Lonnie- dice pasándome lo que queda de sus caramelos

- Que la suerte te acompañe a ti Jonny, y gracias- le sonrio mientras entro

Camino en silencio con el grupo de gente que se dirige a la plaza para la cosecha, mientras busco a alguien con quien hablar, ya que estar en esa nube de pesimismo me pone nervioso, escucho a Lonnie reir un poco mas atrás con sus amigos, estimulado por el almuerzo de hace poco y por los caramelos que come

Siento como alguien toma mi mano y besa mi cuello, me doy vuelta y encuentro a Lineth sonriendo con los ojos brillantes, como si nada malo pasara, esta vestida con un delicado vestido blanco y azul, y su pelo esta tomado con la misma cinta trenzada que uso anoche, beso su cabeza mientras me dice que me veo apuesto con mi traje y rio cuando me dice que debería vestirme así mas a menudo y no como un vago

-Así me quieres preciosa- digo simplemente

Nos conducen a el area delimitada para los chicos de dieciséis y me separo de ella cuando se va a la parte de las chicas, saludo a los chicos de la Veta y observo a mi alrededor y veo como la plaza se llena y como los padres se toman las manos haciendo una cadena, veo como el alcalde se alisa el traje con manos nerviosas mientras conversa con Adris Dashwood, la representante del distrito 12 para los juegos del hambre, que esta vestida con un traje morado metálico que la hace ver demasiado pálida, su peluca de color plateado y unas pestañas de miedo ya que son demasiado largas para ser reales, muchos chicos se rien de ella y otros están tan cagados de miedo que no son capaces de abrir la boca para decir pio

A las dos en punto el alcalde comienza su discurso leído, siempre es lo mismo, habla sobre como la tierra quedo en un estado deplorable luego de desastres naturales y desastres hechos por el hombre mismo y de como luego de las guerras surgio Panem, compuesto por el capitolio y trece distritos mas que dieron paz y tranquilidad, para luego pasar a los días oscuros, en donde los distritos se revelaron contra el capitolio, doce de ellos fueron derrotados y el trece fue aniquilado y para el recuerdo de esos días oscuros nacieron los brillantes Juegos del Hambre, como castigo por la rebelión en donde se mandaban un chico y una chica de doce a dieciocho de cada distrito para que se mataran unos a los otros a un estadio al aire libre y del cual solo había un ganador, el que sobrevivia, todo esto se televisa en vivo para que todos lo vean y sea tratado como festividad, para que nos arrepintamos y demos gracias por estar vivos, pero hoy se suma algo nuevo

- Hace unos días atrás se mostro en todos los televisores de Panem al Presidente Snow, en la cual dio una importante noticia para el cincuenta aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre, recordó que para el veinticinco aniversario, todos los distritos tuvieron que celebrar elecciones y votar a los tributos que los representarían y que este año, para el cincuenta aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre, como recordatorio de que murieron dos rebeldes por cada ciudadano del Capitolio, todos y cada uno de los distritos tendrán que enviar el doble de los tributos acostumbrados-

Se escuchan quejas por parte de los padres, y algunos llantos por parte de niños, ya es terrible mandar a dos niños todos los años para que los devuelvan en cajas de madera, pero mandar a cuatro niños este año es algo extremo

Todo el mundo aguanta la respiración cuando el alcalde se fue a sentar en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el escenario y Adris se levanto con ese suave tambaleo característico de ella acercándose al podio y decía riendo alegremente

- ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! Y que la suerte este siempre de su parte queridos niños

Busco a Lineth entre el grupo de las niñas y veo que aprieta fuertemente la mandíbula cuando Adris se acerca a la urna de cristal diciendo lo de siempre "¡Las damas primeros!" y metía la mano hasta el fondo sacando un dos papelitos doblados, todos contienen el aliento mientra lo alisa y dice el primer nombre:

Sienna Darner

Se escucha un suspiro de molestia por gran parte de las chicas cuando sube una chica enclenque de 13 años de la Veta, esta nerviosa ya que se resbala y tropieza en los escalones mientras se toma el vestido lleno de tierra, es demasiado delgada, sus ojos son grises pero están sin vida y su pelo es una masa pajosa y se nota a lo lejos que no ha comido en días, Adris le da unos golpecitos en la cabeza mientras se pone al lado de la urna para decir el segundo nombre, lo alisa y sonríe como nunca mientras habla

Maysilee Donner

Me giro para verla, esta aferrada a otras dos niñas igual de rubias que ella, una es su hermana, que niega con la cabeza como si no fuera posible y la otra chica es la hija de los boticarios del distrito que tiene el rostro pálido y ojos llorosos, Maysilee se suelta bruscamente y camina al escenario valientemente mientras su hermana llora desconsoladamente y la chica que la acompaña la sujeta para que no se caiga, suelto el aire, tranquilo de que Lineth estará segura un año mas de los juegos, aunque de inmediato me entra la culpa, ninguna de las dos chicas me cae mal de hecho tampoco se merecen estar ahí, Adris aplaude victoriosamente reclamando un aplauso para las ultimas dos tributos, casi nadie aplaude pero ella no se molesta y camina hacia la urna de los hombres

-¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestros tributos varones!- grita agregándole risitas al final

Repite el proceso de las chicas y siento que mi estómago se retuerce de nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que siento las respiraciones superficiales de mis compañeros que deben de estar igual de nerviosos que yo mientrasella alisa el papel y abre su boca para gritar

Jonah Zale

Se escucha una triste exclamación en todo el lugar, no hay nadie que no conozca a Jonah, el nieto de dieciocho años del panadero, que es tan grandulón como un oso pero tan peligroso que una mariposa, todos sabemos que no sobrevivirá a los juegos, ya que es todo cariño y amor, a lo menos que leer y escribir cosas mate a alguien

Sube a el escenario arrastrando los pies mientras se restriega la nariz y los ojos, que están alarmantemente rojos y húmedos, se pone en el lado contrario de las chicas y Adris le pasa un pañuelo disimuladamente en las manos

-¡Cada vez se pone mas interesante esto!, veamos ¿Quién será nuestro último y afortunado tributo?

Alisa el papel que le queda en la mano mientras que interiormente rezo a alguien para que no sea yo, Adris abre la boca y grita triunfal

¡Haymitch Abernathy!

Definitivamente la jodida suerte no estaba de mi lado


End file.
